


Under The Starry Sky

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, In Public, Kneeling, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex, Public Arousal, Rough Sex, Shame, Subspace, britcom anon meme, face fucking, submision, taboos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: After the final episode of Taskmaster series 7 has been finished, Greg takes James outside to drill down into what ‘suck it’ really means.





	Under The Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'taboos' for seasonofkink round 6, 2019. [My card and fills are here. ](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html)
> 
> Originally written as a fill for the britcomcom anon meme for the prompt 'James Acaster, kneeling' before I expanded it and turned it into this much more detailed and better fic.

"I've heard you like kneeling."  
  
James shivered. Greg had grasped the back of his head and growled that into his ear, and his voice was just filled with desire. Truthfully, James hadn't intended to spend the whole series making Greg horny, but apparently that's what he'd done. He could live with that. He did like to make an impression.  
  
"Is that what you mean by 'suck it', James? Are you going to kneel for me?"  
  
James wasn't sure what to say. Greg had pulled him into a corner somewhere outside, one of those places where you just knew everyone went to fuck. It seemed like that kind of place. But then he found he didn't actually reply. He just simply fell to his knees, as if sucking Greg off was everything he wanted. The fact that they were in public, outside, where they could be seen if anyone went to find them, sent a little thrill through him, too. He’d have been happy enough if Greg had just taken him home, but apparently Greg couldn’t wait. He had to fuck him now, and James wasn’t going to stop him.  
  
"Well, I didn't think you'd be this easy, James, or I'd have done this earlier."  
  
Greg was standing in front of him before James could really grasp what was happening. Greg grabbed a fistful of hair, pulled his head up, and then all James cared about was sucking his cock. His head was at waist height anyway, so it was just. so. there, right in front of him. His fingers wanted to just get his cock out right away, but he didn’t.  
  
He could hear the dim noises of London around him, but he wasn't really focusing on that. In some strange way, he actually loved that he was outside. Doing something very, very naughty that good James would never do. There were even a few voices still around, they definitely weren't alone here yet, but James didn't care. He just cared about the way Greg was gripping his hair, keeping him close, and James hadn't realised how much he needed to do this, that perhaps he'd really wanted to do this all along as much as Greg had.  
  
At least. if they were caught, he couldn't be accused of trying to bribe his way to a win. The series was over. A winner had been crowned, and it wasn’t him. He was a little disappointed, but truthfully, he’d known he hadn’t done well enough to win, so he’d had ten episodes to come to terms with that, and he felt, now, that he was at peace with that. There was nothing more to do now.  
  
Well, no, there was one last thing. James knelt there, a ball of energy, waiting as Greg tangled his fingers in his hair, desperate to please him. Greg was making him wait, and James was so bad at waiting for things he wanted. But he was stubbornly obedient too, and he knew very well that Greg could pick him up and carry him if he really wanted to.  
  
“How badly do you want to suck it, James?” Greg said.  
  
“Can I? Please, Greg, please let me. That’s all I want to do right now,” James said, hearing the desire in his voice and kind of hating himself for it.  
  
“Oh, you’re such a naughty boy, aren’t you, James? I bet you’re really hard too, aren’t you? Are you getting off on this? I bet you are. You’re kneeling there, getting hard off thinking about sucking me off in public, you dirty little boy. I hope that mouth is as good as your talk is or I won’t take you home with me,” Greg said.  
  
Oh, God, James had not expected that Greg would know that he needed to _shame_ him too. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Did Alex tell him that? How was Greg pushing all his buttons without him ever telling him what he wanted? James was beginning to suspect he might be in over his head. The prospect of Greg taking him home with him too thrilled him. If this was what Greg was willing to do _in public_ , what on earth would he want to do to him _in private_? Fuck.  
  
“Scared you, did I? Cat got your tongue? Are you going to answer me? If you don’t want to do this, scamper off now like a good little boy and stop wasting my time,” Greg said, cuffing the back of his head.  
  
Pain. Fuck. James felt his cock harden then. Greg was willing to hurt him too. “Y-yes, I’m getting off on this, very much so.”  
  
Greg laughed, low and somewhat menacing. The kind of low, evil laugh that James knew meant Greg had Plans for him. That sent a shiver down his spine. This wasn’t as opportunistic as he’d thought it was.  
  
“Good. I thought you might like it out here. You’re a lot like Alex, you know? You like being seen, don’t you? It’s no fun being naughty if no one’s seeing you be naughty, right? Maybe I’ll live stream this. Maybe I’ll take photos and send them to Ed. He’ll know what to do with them, right?” Greg said.  
  
“Fuck,” was all James could say to that.  
  
James didn’t like the implication that he was anything like Alex. He wasn’t like Alex, absolutely not. But Greg was right. He did like being seen. People had to know about his misadventures. About his scrapes. About all the stupid things he’d done, even if it was sex-related. He had no shame, and yet, shame was the only thing he was feeling right then, bubbling away in his belly, fighting with the pleasure he was feeling as Greg gently prodded his cock with his shoe.  
  
Greg grasped his hair again. “I want the best fucking blow job you’ve ever given in your life, you hear me? Oh, and just a warning, I’m not going to be quiet.”  
  
James balled his fists at the prospect of a noisy Greg. It upped the stakes significantly if there was any chance they could be _heard_ doing this. James hated the way his body just filled with humiliation at the prospect of being caught, because he couldn’t talk his way out of this one, could he? But he wanted to do this so badly he didn’t care.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Fuck. Say that again,” Greg said.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Jesus Christ. Fucking hell, you’re so obedient. So submissive. Fuck. God, I’m going to have so much fun playing with you. Go on, get started, I’m not waiting any longer,” Greg said.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Carefully, James unbuckled his trousers and freed his cock. He couldn’t stop now, and he didn’t want to. He was already a little hard, and he was big, too, bigger than James expected. But he didn’t care. He just began licking him, wondering idly if anyone could actually see them from here. Maybe there was a photographer sniping on them, watching them, and the very thought of that made James take him completely into his mouth, and it brought him a deep sense of peace that sat oddly with all the pleasure and shame the rest of him was feeling.  
  
Greg kept a hand on his head, guiding him, taking away some of his control. And he wasn’t quiet, either. The sounds of him grunting and gasping as James sucked him were getting James off as much as doing this outside was. And he could in no way forget that he was outside. The gravel biting into his knees made that very obvious. But he really didn’t care because all he cared about was the cock in his mouth.  
  
Greg pulled his hair every now and then when he felt James was going too fast, which surprised him. But what it did was make James very aware of how long they were out here for. This wasn’t a quick fuck in an alleyway. This was a slow, deliberate fuck, and the longer it went on, the more seen James felt he was, and the harder his cock became. He’d never done public sex like this before, and he was surprised and ashamed at how much he was enjoying it.  
  
He loved Greg’s cock, too. It filled his mouth, and his smell was incredible. The brief moment where Greg grasped his hair firmly and fucked his face thrilled him. He’d never realised he enjoyed that kind of lack of control, but he begged Greg to do it again.  
  
“Fuck, you’re a filthy little slut, aren’t you? Imagine if everyone could see you right now. Imagine what they’d think of you,” Greg said.  
  
James didn’t respond. He couldn’t. His mouth was too busy sucking his cock. But the imagery it created in his head was exquisite. He closed his eyes. Imagined what people would say if they knew. If they even saw. There was nothing stopping Greg getting his phone out and taking a photo, to prove to everyone what he’d done.  
  
In that moment, a car drove by, perilously close, and the engine sounds and the tires on the road made James freeze. Headlights were shining all around him, but somehow, they weren’t caught. Or, at least, that wasn’t the point of it. But it forced Greg to grasp his head and take over, fucking his face again. James could tell he was close. But now all he could think about was a car pulling up in front of them and seeing James kneeling in front of him, being so incredibly naughty, and he desperately wanted to touch himself just off that alone. He almost, almost wanted to goad Greg into actually having sex with him, but he didn’t think that would happen. Not here, not now.  
  
That was the last thought he had because then was Greg, yanking his head back off his cock as he came all over him. James had enough sense to see it coming and closed his eyes, feeling that hot sticky liquid fall over his face. He was sure some was in his hair, too, but he didn't care. He could just hear Greg's heavy breathing, and he knelt there, silent, waiting for Greg to tell him to go. The thought that he might have to go home like that, obviously marked by what he’d done, filled him with shame and excitement.  
  
Greg handed him a handkerchief. "Here you go, clean yourself up, James."  
  
"Yes, sir," James murmured, grateful for the gesture. He was sure he looked a mess, and would still look like a mess, when he headed home, but at least he could get rid of the visible cum off his face and hair. He felt a little better about that. He was sure his hair would look weird but it always tended to look a bit weird, perhaps it wouldn't matter. He knelt there, catching his breath, his cock still stubbornly hard in his trousers. He’d have to go home hard too, and he knew people would notice that. He couldn’t hide that. The prospect of having to put off touching himself until he got home made him shudder a little out of desperation. He hadn’t even touched himself at all during this. It was all just the shame and the arousal and being made to suck Greg off outside, in public, where he might easily be seen.  
  
"Fuck, you're really good at that," Greg said, gently stroking his hair.  
  
"Thank you, sir," James said. He was definitely in subspace now, he could feel it. He wasn't really aware of anything except Greg still standing in front of him, only now he was smoking, and seemed to just enjoy running his fingers through his hair, and James found it weirdly calming. Greg, it seemed, was in no hurry to leave.  
  
The silence allowed James to hear the city again, and realise just what he’d done. He felt awful, but not in a way that killed his arousal. Besides, someone might see the cigarette smoke and know they were there. Greg’s car was still there. Who else would it be? In that place? James shivered. He didn’t understand why he found this so exciting, but he did. He didn’t know how Greg knew either, but he wasn’t going to question that. Greg had won his obedience. James wasn’t going to say no to him now.  
  
"Is there anything stopping you coming home with me tonight?" Greg said after a while, as he finished his cigarette and squashed it under his foot.  
  
"No, sir," James said. It wasn't quite true, but all he really cared about right now was doing whatever Greg told him to do. In a way, he kind of hated how easily he slipped into subspace no matter who he was kneeling for, but it's not like he knew how to stop it, either.  
  
Greg grasped his shirt collar. "Good. Get up. I'm nowhere near done with you yet."


End file.
